


Doing Good When Having Fun

by GotTheSilver



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Multi, Post-Canon, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: Post movie, Lou returns to New York and things kind of fall into place.*“She doesn’t have any friends,” Debbie says, eyes flitting over at where Daphne’s perched on her director’s chair.  “Besides, like you said, she’s interesting.”“How interesting?”Debbie grins wickedly and steps forward, sliding her hand under Lou’s coat, fingers going low until they’re pressed up against Lou’s crotch.  Lou’s coat hides it as Debbie strokes the soft fabric of Lou’s velvet leggings, not enough to get anywhere, but enough to make Lou’s breath catch.  Leaning in, Debbie brushes her mouth against Lou’s cheek.  “Very interesting,” she says, before removing her fingers and stepping away.





	Doing Good When Having Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostlenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlenore/gifts).



> happy yuletide!

“She’s interesting.”

Debbie turns her head away from Daphne at the sound of Lou’s voice, a lifetime of practice not letting the shock show on her face. “Done with your world tour?”

“California, baby,” Lou says, sticking her hands in the pockets of her leopard print coat. “Hardly the world. Been seeing you in pictures.”

Debbie shrugs, a small lift of her shoulders, imperceptible to anyone other than Lou. “She’s been getting threats. Wanted someone around she could trust.”

“And that had to be you?”

“She doesn’t have any friends,” Debbie says, eyes flitting over at where Daphne’s perched on her director’s chair. “Besides, like you said, she’s interesting.”

“How interesting?”

Debbie grins wickedly and steps forward, sliding her hand under Lou’s coat, fingers going low until they’re pressed up against Lou’s crotch. Lou’s coat hides it as Debbie strokes the soft fabric of Lou’s velvet leggings, not enough to get anywhere, but enough to make Lou’s breath catch. Leaning in, Debbie brushes her mouth against Lou’s cheek. “Very interesting,” she says, before removing her fingers and stepping away.

There’s a commotion around Daphne, and Debbie turns around to check on her. When she turns back, Lou’s gone.

*

Daphne’s apartment in New York is an ode to all things extravagant and ostentatious. Debbie hates it. She’s not actually convinced that Daphne likes it, but who really knows. That girl’s a mystery, and Debbie’s still not sure why she said yes when Daphne asked her to help her out.

But there’s a fridge full of champagne, a dedicated team of professionals downstairs ready to cater to every whim Daphne—and by extension Debbie—may have, and then there’s Daphne herself; currently swanning around the room in nothing but a sheer robe, a glass of champagne in her hand and a tired smile on her face like she knows all the secrets of the goddamn world.

Leaning against the balcony, Debbie raises an eyebrow at her. They’re high up enough that no one on the street is going to see her, and the surrounding buildings are full of wealthy people with their own secrets to hide. “Come here,” she says, letting her eyes travel the length of Daphne’s body.

It’s a warm night, summer in the city is overwhelming, and Debbie’s clad in loose shorts and a tank top that she stole from Lou during the Met heist. Daphne comes willingly, standing in front of Debbie, her tired grin now more of a sly smile, and Debbie knows, in her bones, that Daphne saw Lou on set today.

“Is she coming over?” Daphne asks as Debbie tangles her fingers in Daphne’s hair, tugging lightly to expose her neck. “I saw her, you know I did.”

“Uh huh,” Debbie says, licking a stripe down Daphne’s neck, grazing her teeth over Daphne’s collarbone before letting go of Daphne’s hair. “Not just a pretty face, are you?” Pulling at the fastening on the flimsy robe until it falls open, Debbie brushes her fingers over Daphne’s breasts, watching her nipples harden.

“Debbie, I— _fuck_ —” Daphne cuts herself off with a gasp as Debbie’s fingers slide against her cunt.

Debbie smiles before catching Daphne’s mouth in a kiss, never quite letting herself fall into the softness of her for fear of not coming back. Instead, she nips and bites and uses her fingers until Daphne’s hands are clutching at her shoulders for dear life. The sounds Daphne makes mingle with the noise of the city, her soft gasps and groans mixing with the horns honking and people yelling, and Debbie loves it, could stay out here all night finger fucking Daphne until she’s come so many times she can’t remember her own name.

The grip Daphne has on her gets tighter and tighter and Debbie flicks her thumb over Daphne’s clit, a light amount of pressure that makes Daphne swear loudly, her cunt clenching around Debbie’s fingers as she comes. Waiting for Daphne to stop shaking, Debbie goes again, fucking her with her fingers until Daphne’s crying out again, almost as loud as the taxi honking its horn in the street below. Debbie slides her fingers out and drags Daphne into a kiss, ignoring the ache between her own legs for the moment.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Daphne says against Debbie’s mouth. “I wanna make you come.”

Debbie knows well enough to know when she shouldn’t argue.

*

Lou doesn’t come over that night, and Debbie doesn’t see her on set the next day. She’s there, though, Debbie’s sure of it. Debbie always knows when Lou’s around, has done since the very first time they met, when Lou came up to her and told her that Danny and Rusty were getting beat up behind the bar her parents ran. Debbie had never questioned how Lou knew how to find her back then, and she doesn’t question it now.

They don’t make it back to the apartment until gone midnight, and when the elevator opens onto the penthouse living room, Lou’s sitting on the couch, a glass of whiskey in her hand.

Unlike Debbie, Daphne doesn’t pause, just walks in and takes the glass from Lou before knocking it back in one go.

“Well,” Lou says, looking past Daphne at Debbie. “Looks like our little ingenue has grown up.”

Rolling her eyes, Daphne places the glass on the bar. “It’s been a long time since I was an ingenue.”

“But you’re still oh so pretty,” Lou says, getting up and grabbing the bottle of whiskey from the bar, not bothering with a glass. “Deb, are you ever coming out of the elevator?”

Debbie internally curses herself and steps into the apartment, her smile tight as she walks over and takes the bottle from Lou. Tilting it, she keeps her eyes on Lou as she drinks, something other than the whiskey warming her up, and when she’s done she passes the bottle to Daphne without looking.

“Of course this is how we’re doing it,” Daphne mutters before she takes a swig. “Look,” she says. “I know you two are—actually, I have no idea what you two are but I’ve got a box full of toys and a humongous bed, so are we going to play?”

Lou stares at Debbie, her eyes lighting up as she does, and Debbie looks back, the corner of her lip quirking up as she takes in everything Lou’s saying to her. “Just like in Madrid,” she says, and that’s all she manages to get out before Lou’s walking over to Daphne and kissing her.

Debbie watches with hungry eyes, making her way to the couch and settling back against the obscenely plump cushions. Lou kisses like she does everything else, without fear, lazily, like she has all the time in the world, and Debbie watches as Daphne falls into it, as Lou’s leg slots between Daphne’s thighs, her hands on Daphne’s ass as she pulls her in. Debbie knows, intimately, what it’s like to be the centre of Lou’s attention and she lets Daphne have it.

By the time Lou pulls away, Debbie’s got her hand down her pants, idly stroking herself; she’s not looking to get off quickly, but she’s enjoying the view. When they both look at her—Daphne’s lipstick slightly smeared, traces of it on Lou’s mouth—she raises an eyebrow. “I thought we were taking this to the bedroom?” Debbie says, hand stilling. Daphne’s still got the whiskey bottle in one hand and Debbie watches as she turns around and walks in the direction of the bedroom, not giving Debbie or Lou a second glance.

Debbie stands up and walks over to Lou, kissing her firmly before wrapping her hand around the loose tie she’s wearing. Tugging her forward, Debbie walks backwards, easily navigating the familiar route to the bedroom, Lou not taking her eyes off Debbie for a second.

In the bedroom, Daphne’s got her trunk out, and Debbie watches as Lou’s eyes widen a fraction. It is impressive, Debbie won’t lie, but then being able to indulge in all levels of hedonistic pleasure is one of the bonuses of having money. Daphne’s picking through her toys, a hint of a smile on her face as she fondles a bright pink dildo; Debbie knows exactly how much Daphne loves that one, how she’ll beg for it when Debbie’s between her legs, fingers on her clit as Debbie works it inside her.

Undoing Lou’s tie, Debbie drops it on the floor and reaches for the buttons on Lou’s shirt, slowly undoing them. Ducking her head, she swipes a tongue across Lou’s breast, sighing happily when Lou’s hand comes up to cradle the back of her head, holding her in place. Inhaling Lou’s scent, Debbie smiles against her skin, and presses a kiss against the hollow of her neck before straightening back up.

“Oh this is going to be fun,” Daphne says, holding up a harness in one hand and a dildo in the other. “Who wants to go first.”

Debbie snorts with laughter and strips off her top before ridding herself of her bra. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she unzips her boots and kicks them into a corner, followed by the rest of her clothing until she’s sprawled out on the bed completely naked. Daphne’s not far behind, only having to slip out of her leggings and bra, having already partially undressed before Debbie and Lou joined her. It’s Lou that takes the longest; as Daphne crawls onto the bed, resting her face on Debbie’s stomach and stroking a pattern along the inside of Debbie’s thigh, Lou’s taking her time with her clothes.

Debbie’s watched this performance more times than she can count, and it never gets boring. Lou’s clothes are part of her, each piece telling a story, every outfit reflecting what she wants to be that day, and to see her rid herself of that has always left Debbie enthralled. Lou hangs her silk shirt on the back of a chair, unzips her silver boots and places them carefully underneath the chair. Pants come next, red leather that she drapes over the seat of the chair. The tie remains on the floor where Debbie dropped it, and once Lou’s stripped bare, she picks the tie up, eyeing the metal of Daphne’s bed frame.

“So,” Lou says, kneeling on the bed and grabbing Debbie’s right wrist, pulling it up to the lowest rung on the frame. “I’ve been riding around the country and you’ve been here, playing with our little director.”

“Your choice,” Debbie says, narrowing her eyes as Lou wraps the tie around her wrist before doing the same around the bed frame rung. Tugging at it lightly, Debbie tilts her head towards Lou, as her free hand runs through Daphne’s hair. “Let me guess, I get to watch?”

Lou leans down, eyes glinting, and she rubs their noses together. “For now,” she says, lips brushing over Debbie’s mouth in an imitation of a kiss.

Sighing, Debbie relaxes against the pillows, watching as Lou climbs over her, making her way to Daphne. Debbie’s free hand falls against Lou’s ass, giving it a small spank, laughing when Lou shoots her a look. “It was right there, honey,” Debbie says with a shrug as Lou kisses her way along Daphne’s breasts.

Daphne’s fingers tug the short strands of Lou’s hair, knocking her knee against Lou’s hip as her legs spread. Debbie watches as Lou takes the hint, maneuvering between Daphne’s legs and smirking at Daphne. “You sure you’re ready for this?”

Debbie laughs as the glare on Daphne’s face turns to a gasp as Lou goes to work on her; from the angle she’s at, Debbie can’t see what Lou’s doing, but she knows all too well what it’s like to have Lou’s mouth on her, to have her tongue working goddamn miracles. Debbie watches Daphne’s face, how her hands tangle in the sheets, the soft gasps that slip out of her mouth.

Sliding her hand between her legs, Debbie keeps her eyes on them as she works herself slowly, wanting to enjoy the sight before her. It’s easy to get herself off, especially with such a delicious sight in front of her, and she doesn’t hesitate, just uses every familiar trick she knows to make herself come as she watches Lou do the same to Daphne.

Daphne’s legs are wrapped around Lou’s head as she comes, her fingers gripping the sheets, and her voice calling out loudly. There’s a smug look on Lou’s face when she detangles herself from Daphne’s legs, and Debbie can’t help but roll her eyes. “Yes, okay, you’re good at that,” Debbie says, lazily running her fingers over her own bare thighs. “Get that look off your face.”

“Oh I’m better than good at that, and you know it,” Lou says, sliding off the bed and picking up the harness, raising an eyebrow at Debbie. “And I know you know I’m more than good with this as well.”

A laugh comes from Daphne as she unwraps the tie from around Debbie’s wrist before situating herself on the mountain of pillows scattered across her bed. “I knew this would be fun,” she says, leaning over and kissing Debbie. It’s sloppy, both of them too turned on to make it anything but, and Debbie’s so lost in the kiss, she misses Lou getting herself ready.

There’s a soft slap on her thigh that brings her attention back to Lou, and Debbie breaks the kiss, looking down the bed to see Lou all harnessed up. “Well,” Debbie says. “That’s certainly a sight.”

“Don’t stare too long, baby,” Lou says, grabbing Debbie by the thighs and manhandling her along the bed. “I have other plans for you.”

Debbie goes willingly and pushes herself up into a seated position, curling a hand around the back of Lou’s neck and dragging her into a kiss. It’s like coming home, kissing Lou; it always has been, for all those years they were together, and then all the years they were apart, kissing Lou has always been a way for Debbie to remember who she is.

“Come on,” Lou says, breaking the kiss and shifting on the bed until she’s propped up against the pillows, stroking the dildo attached to the harness. “Ride me.”

“I gotta go the work here?” Debbie asks, even though she’s already maneuvering herself into position. Daphne’s watching them, fingers grazing over her breasts, her other hand scrambling for the vibrator Debbie knows she keeps in her bedside table. There’s a faint buzz that starts as Debbie lines herself up, Lou’s hand wrapped around the dildo while Debbie lowers herself down.

It’s been a while since Lou’s done this to her, since Debbie has felt so completely overwhelmed by her in all the ways; there wasn’t time for it during the Met heist, and Daphne prefers—well, she prefers Debbie to rail her as opposed to the other way round. Rolling her hips, Debbie bites her bottom lip, enjoying the fullness, enjoying how, if she angles her body right, her clit rubs against the leather of the harness, a firm pressure that she can’t get enough of.

Daphne shifts on the bed, leaning over Lou and kissing her, Lou’s hand tangling through Daphne’s hair as Debbie starts to move, her hands roaming all over Lou’s body, wanting to reclaim what’s always been her territory. Her orgasm takes longer this time, the first one having taken the edge off, the desperate need to come not at the forefront of her mind; instead Debbie takes pleasure in the way Lou breaks the kiss with Daphne and looks at Debbie, a wicked smirk on her face like this moment is all she’s ever wanted in life.

Debbie knows Daphne is watching the two of them like they’re a puzzle she wants to solve but never will, and it sends a slight shiver down her spine when Daphne narrows her eyes and slides her hand between them, getting her fingers on Debbie’s clit. With that, it’s academic, just a few more strokes of Daphne’s clever fingers and Debbie’s coming, her whole body shaking.

When she comes back to herself, she finds Lou’s hands on her thighs, holding her in place, rolling her own hips in search of friction, and Debbie narrows her eyes because—.

“Did you use the stimulator?” Daphne asks, her fingers playing with Lou’s breasts, mouth not far behind. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

“That’s—” Lou breaks off, her fingers gripping Debbie tight as she comes, swearing so loud that Debbie can’t help but wonder if the neighbours are hearing them.

Daphne smirks before pressing a quick kiss against Lou’s mouth. “Told you.”

“Fuck me,” Lou says, lightly smacking Debbie on the leg as Debbie climbs off her.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Debbie says, falling against the comfort of the bed, her head sinking into the pillows. “If you’re staying.”

Daphne looks up from where she’s been running her fingers through Lou’s hair. “You’re not leaving?” she asks, directing the question at Debbie.

Shaking her head, Debbie doesn’t take her eyes off Lou. “I think Lou should stay,” she says. “I’m asking, Lou. What do you say?”

There’s quiet in the bedroom, and Debbie almost wants to take the words back, only the knowledge that no one can make Lou do anything she doesn’t want to do stopping her from doing it. She and Daphne both watch as Lou slides off the bed and unstraps the harness, dropping it and all accoutrements onto the floor with a loud thud. Lou doesn’t look at either of them, and Debbie’s sure, so sure that Lou’s going to walk away again like she’s done numerous times before but—.

“I’m not playing bodyguard,” Lou says as she gets back on the bed, insinuating herself between Daphne and Debbie. “Find me something else to do.”

That’s as close as Lou is ever going to get to saying she’s not leaving, and, after so many years without her, Debbie’ll take it.


End file.
